


Sorry, Neighbors!

by Fadefur



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, xReader - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadefur/pseuds/Fadefur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Markiplier x reader fanfiction. I do not own Mark or his channel. </p><p>This is my first fanfiction, so please bear with me. </p><p>After a lifetime of being passed around as an orphan, you finally turn 18 and get out of the home.  You are safe, but haunted by your past until a certain squirrel king washes away your fears.</p><p>I do not own you, but I do dictate your past and future in this piece of fiction.</p><p>This work of fiction includes swearing, self harm, depression, and later in the book, a very abusive person. If this triggers any bad things for you, please don't read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Moving

(Your POV)

I'd finally done it. I'd gotten away from that stupid orphanage. Don't think! Don't think! I quickly checked my phone. Markiplier had finally posted the final Fatal Frame! I'm going to watch it later, it's really long. I did it. I huffed in content. Who was I, part of the 10% of kids who lived after growing up in that orphanage, to fantasize about Mark?

. . . . . . . . .

3 weeks later...

In my apartment, I am safe. I leave the house a lot, though. I never give myself time to think, time to remember. I always have to be doing something. Plus, my neighbor yells. A lot. It seems familiar. I could almost compare them to Markiplier.

I smiled. Speaking of which-

"Jesus BALLS! Tiny Box Tim, HELP ME!" My neighbor's voice filtered through the walls.

I gritted my teeth in annoyance just before I processed what he was saying. Tiny Box Tim? Isn't that Mark's thing. Oh, what wishful thinking... Holy God, I could be living next to THE Markiplier!

☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I just wanted to say that I'm greatful for any reads, and I would be happy to read any comments! Have any feedback, suggestions, or just want to say something to me? Comment, and I will read it!   
You all deserve a cookie. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations

(Your POV)

I waited about a day for Mark's new video to be posted. It was an Amnesia video. Sure enough, Mark was yelling about a certain diety's balls and begging for Tiny Box Tim's help as he died by the hands of the water monster. Oh. My. Jesus. God.

I rubbed my temple. "Oh, sweet lord baby Jesus. What the maple?" I murmured.

"NO! NO! GET IN THE- aww..." I heard from the other side of the wall.

I started laughing to myself. The laughter slowly turned into hysterical giggles. Oh, what a fangirl I am. I live next to Mark freaking Fischbach. "Oh lord, what am I doing with my life?" I mumbled to no one in particular. I then smiled again. Here was way different than in the orphanage, where if they caught you smiling- I blocked that train of thought quickly.

"Oh, you STUPID LITTLE- sorry, neighbors!" Jeesh, I didn't think Mark was this loud in real life... it was funny to hear, though.

'This is awesome,' I thought to myself. 'I am so lucky!' I glanced at my clock. 1 am?! How did that happen?! Jeez, I stayed up late. I sighed. Time to go to bed.

I got undressed after going to my room, then pulled on my XL Markiplier tee and pokéball pants to sleep in, brushed my teeth, crawled into bed, and drifted off to sleep listening to the the king of the squirrels yell something about a pull door.

(Mark's POV)

"Oh, you STUPID LITTLE- sorry, neighbors!" I yelled, remembering that I had them.

I was being chased by a monster, and I really did not want to start over. I pressed as hard as I could on the sprint key.

"BE A PUSH! I COMMAND YOU!" I yelled as I came to a series of doors. It was a pull. Of course.

"NONONONO! STUPID PULL! NOOOOOO!" I screamed in frustration, wanting to cry. "Well," I said turning to face the camera. "I really tried, but I just can't get past this sonovabitch. I'll practice, but until then, I will see you, in the next video. Bub-bye!" I waved at the camera with a smile on my face for a few seconds, giving me time later while I was editing to fade out. Then I let my face fall as I switched off my recording equipment.

My mind wandered, and I found myself wondering about my semi-new neighbor. She had been here for almost a month, but the thing I knew about her was that she was quiet, and she was a she. I grinned. That would soon be rectified.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and thanks so much for reading this far. Please leave a comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated, and any feedback or suggestions are welcome, too. You all deserve a cookie. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

(Your POV)

I woke up to a knock at my door. "What the maple?" I asked Mr. Nobody, looking at my clock. It was around 10:20 in the morning. Was that still a respectable time for someone to be asleep? Probably not.

I stumbled to the door. Stifling a huge yawn, I open it.

Holy God.

There was Markiplier. At my door. Holy God and all that is holy.

He chuckled, seeing my shirt and pants. He then made eye contact. With me. Jesus. Buddha. Orsis. Zeus.   
All of the non- curse curses.

Then Markiplier, the freakin' saint gave me the cockiest grin I had ever seen.

"Sorry, neighbor." He said, then took off down the hall into his apartment. "Yes! Finally, a push door!" He yelled, his head poking out of the door frame.

My good sense finally caught up with me, and I finally responded.

"I have Tiny Box Tim! Mua ha ha!" I yelled in the general direction of his apartment.

Mark gasped, then came speeding back. "Not my little biscuit! Nooo!"

We both broke down laughing. This was so cool!

"Let Tiny Box Tim go!" He commanded.

"Never!" I responded.

"So, what's your name, girl-who-wears-Pokémon-pants-and-a-Markiplier-shirt-that-is-way-too-big-for-her?"

"I'm (y/n). And you must be..?"

"Markiplier, the Great, Powerful, and incredibly Handsome self appointed king of Five Nights at Freddy's. Call me Mark, though (y/n)." He then abruptly turned away and walked to his own apartment.

I smiled. Markiplier was on a first name basis with me, an orphan from nowhere. What can I say? I'm just that awesome.

I closed the door and walked into my bathroom. One look at the scar on my shoulder sent me flailing into depression again. I can still remember the pain of a whip with shards of glass embedded in the vine. All because I had smiled at the orphanage. All because I have no family. All because I was so alone.

Oh, dear God I'm broken. Broken beyond repair.

I got in the shower and let the tears that fell from my eyes mix with the warm water and flow down the drain.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I want to thank you again for picking this book to let your eyes feast upon. Any remarks, questions and criticisms are welcome in the comments! You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4: Darkiplier

(Your POV)

As I walk back to my apartment from work, I hear maniac laughter coming from down the hall. I smile knowingly. Someone must be recording.

(Mark's POV)

I frowned at Dark. "Really?" I asked.

"She's a hottie, isn't she?" He answered. He continued laughing as he sifted through my memories. "Oh, (y/n), will you marry me?" He mocked.

"Dingus dammit." I complained as Darkiplier kept up his search through my head. I continued with, "She's a friend."

Dark glared at me. "Don't even try to lie to me. We both know that you are, let's say, extremely attracted to her."

I stared at the pale, dark eyed version of myself. 'Ugh' was my only reply to him.

"Oh, and I will still try to demolish the relationship, Mark. Don't fret about that."

I mulled that over, then restated, "Ugh."  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and sorry for the shorter chapter. Again, I want to thank you sincerely for reading this book. Any suggestions, questions or comments? Post them in the comments section, and I will get to them. You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

(Your POV)

I set down the blade and waited for the fresh cuts to heal. I looked at the other scars along my forearms, grimacing at the memory of the freedom of self - induced pain. I need help. But from whom? Mark? He'd the only reason I didn't- I haven't- I won't commit suicide.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKIE FUCKIE FUCKIE YOU!" I heard Mark yelling. I laughed, watching my arms starting to scab up.

When did I start doing this?

Almost 9 years ago. I have spent half of my life cutting. Repeated slicing since I was 9 showed up as scars on my arms and wrists. I discovered Markiplier about 2 years ago, when I was at my worst and about to end it all.

The king of the squirrels has saved me from myself more times than I can count.

9 years... that was Mr. Rouge. The one that said if I cut, he would beat me less. I still limp if I run too hard from when he stabbed me in the leg.

I pulled on my wrist to elbow braces and left the bathroom, heading into the cozy space I call my living room.

What the firetrucking maple had I done to to deserve this? This constant pain? What have I done wrong? Flabberjacking nothing.

I padded into the living room, freezing when I saw the pistol aimed at my head.

. . . . . . . . .

Several minutes later...

They'd taken all of my valuables. My apartment was destroyed. There was only one place I could think of to go.

I ran down the hall to Mark's place, crying the entire time.

(Mark's POV)

Darkiplier vanished when we heard a rapid knocking at the door.

I opened the door to find (y/n) crying. 'No guy should have to handle sudden girl tears.' I thought, before realizing that (y/n) was crying!

"(y/n)! What's wrong?" I gently asked her.

The one sentence I could distinguish from the broken sobs made my blood run cold.

"I was robbed and held at gunpoint!"

That made me insta-pissed. Whoever did that would feel the wrath of Markiplier.

And Darkiplier.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and it really means a lot to me that you are reading this fanfiction. I sincerely hope that you are having a good day, and I hope that maybe this fiction made it better. Remember to post questions, comments, and criticisms in the comments section.   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: Found

(Your POV)

Mark had lent me his bed and offered to let me stay. I tried to decline, saying that I was perfectly fine sleeping in my own apartment, but we both knew that was a lie. I then tried to say that I could sleep on the couch. He would hear none of it.

Now here I am, snuggled up in Markiplier's sheets. Jesus to God. I could die right now, and I'd be pretty happy. I took off my braces, content with the scabbed cuts.

" (y/n)..." Said a familiar voice behind me.

God dammit.

I looked at him. Mark was standing in the doorway. Staring. At my scars. Hammit, I'm an emo.

" (y/n)? Why? How? What the fuck?" He couldn't even form complete sentences, but he conveyed everything with his eyes. '(y/n)? Why would you do this? How do I help? What the fuck happened to you?'

I told him everything about Mr. Rouge. He couldn't know about anyone else, though. He'd either be mad, or he would kick me to the curb.

He stared at my scars, anger rising, as I told him the story.

(Mark's POV)

I stared, open mouthed, at the scars on her arms as she told me about a certain Mr. Rouge.

I planned on ripping his head off.

After ripping off his arms and beating him with them.

That's kinda graphic, but screw censorship. Rouge over here deserved it.

(y/n) continued explaining that how once he made her start, she couldn't stop. I walked over to her, sat down on the bed, and proceeded to cuddle with her. She relaxed, and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

I can feel the scars on her arms where they press against my skin. I hugged her protectively tighter to my chest.

First, I would find the robbers. Then, anyone else who had hurt her.

I'm going to make sure (y/n) is never harmed again.

I fell into an uneasy sleep, Darkiplier's laughter echoing in my mind.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and thanks for reading! Please comment, ask questions, and make suggestions in the comments!  
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

(Your POV)

I woke up in Mark's arms. And I blushed. Unattractively. As in beet red.

I was in Markiplier's bed. In his house. Holy Jesus. I am in the home of my favorite YouTuber. Holy maple. Let the fangirling begin!

Feeling my face start to clear, I gathered up the courage to look up at him. He was still asleep. I felt my bare arms against his skin. Had I told him? This all felt like a dream.

I think I had told him. Is it weird that I can't remember if I told him in real life or a dream? Possibly.

I sighed, causing Mark to open his chocolate brown eyes and look down at me. He was fully clothed, thank the lord.

"Hey, Ms. Red-face," He said, "Mornin'!"

Oh, Jesus, he's cute.

(Mark's POV)

"Hey, Ms. Red-face," I said, looking down at (y/n), "Mornin'!"

I had decided to hunt down the thieves after she left. And she would never leave.

Balls, I sound like a possessive jerk. At least I am a HOTTIE possessive jerk.

And I am king of the squirrels. That's always a plus.

I hugged (y/n) closer, earning a startled gasp as a response. She is so cute.

Then she nudged her head under my chin. Make that really cute.

We cuddled for a while longer, then I went to make breakfast.

A HOTTIE breakfast.

(Your POV)

After snuggling, Mark went to make breakfast. I pulled on my braces, then went to see what he was making.

Pancakes.

Pancakes?

PANCAKES!!!

I lurve me some pancakes. They are heaven on Earth.

And I almost had a food-gasam. Almost.

Except I did have a food-gasam.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I wanted to have a happier note to end the chapter with. Sorry if it's corny. Anyway, thanks for reading so far, and don't forget to comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: Friends

(Mark's POV)

My phone buzzed as I was cleaning up breakfast. Or, attempted to help clean up breakfast. (y/n) would barely let me dry a dish.

It was a text from Wade. Shit, I forgot Bob and Wade were coming today.

W- Dood.

M- Dood.

W- Flight lands in 30 min. U gonna b there?

M- Yep.

W- Cool.

I repeat. Shit.

I looked at (y/n). Damn, she looked tired. Her 'braces' were pulled up all the way, hiding her scars. She was pulling out her phone. She punched in her password, then gasped and fainted. I caught her before her head hit the floor.

I looked at the cause of her black out, then muttered, "Head - ripping is going to happen soon."

The headline was 'Victor Orlando Rouge Break Out!' The CNN article stated that the day before the break out, he had threatened the life of (y/n).

Head - ripping is going to happen soon.

. . . . . . . . .   
30 minutes later...  
(Your POV)

I came to when Mark was about to leave to pick up Bob and Wade. He promised to fill them in on not touchy subjects.

Well, assfarts. This fronking sucks.

When I had woken up, Mark had seemed pissed. He was staring at the article, and I guess he had drawn his own - very right - conclusions. Poop was hitting the fan.

At least Markimoo wouldn't be bored. That was certain. Ugh.

I would love some boredom. Boredom would be greatly appreciated. Thank the gods.

That was what I was thinking when Mark, who was looking kinda pale and dark - eyed, stepped into view.

"Where shall we begin?" He asked.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and holy cow! Thanks for reading! Please comment any reactions you have to the story, and I will read them.  
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt

(Your POV)

Mark meandered over to me, then forcefully kissed me. I tried to get him off me, but he wouldn't stop. He pushed me onto the couch. I started to panic. What was he doing?!

He put his hands on my waist, under my shirt.

Oh, no. Oh, God, no.

Wasn't he going to get Bob and Wade? Betrayal added another layer to the pain I was in. I couldn't do this again. My thoughts flicked back to when I was 14. Mr. Castea.

The man who had raped me. The man who was supposed to be the perfect father.

It was happening again.

"What the shit?!" Asked an eerily familiar voice. One that was supposed to be on top of me. The doorway voice then said to Mark, "Darkiplier, get the fuck off of her!"

Mark - or Dark, I guess- vanished into thin air. Then doorway Mark shooed me upstairs before 2 more people entered the apartment.

What the hell is going on?

"Bob, I don't care if you have bobble heads. I am lord of the minions!" Said who I think is Wade.

"Shut up, Wade." Was the response from Bob.

"Well, I'm the king of little animatronic animals that will stuff you into a teddy bear suit in your sleep." Mark offered.

I kinda had to laugh at that. Even though I had just gotten done being almost raped. Figures.

"So!" Bob said, "Where's your 'lady friend'?"

"Upstairs. Lady friend!" Mark called.

I walked down the sprial staircase and stood by Markimoo. Unseen by his friends, I gripped his wrist, telling him how scared I was. He nodded slightly, then leaned back into me. I would talk about this 'Dark' character with him later.

Wade cleared his throat. Quite obviously.

Mark and I blushed. Bob and Wade cracked up, and Mark glared at them.

"Need a little help there, Mark?" Asked Wade, and both him and Bob dissolved into guffaws.

"Shut up, Wade!" Mark and I said simultaneously.

That just made them laugh harder. Mark and I looked at each other disbelieveingly. What the duce was wrong with them?

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He answered.

(Mark's POV)

"I have no idea." I answered.

Wade was the first to compose himself. Or so I thought.

"So, (y/n), how is Mark?" He said.

"He's really nice." She responded.

"No, I ment in the bedroom." Wade remarked, then laughed some more.

(y/n) blushed crimson red. Then she looked down.

"Wade, that is not how you treat a lady!" I scolded.

"Sorry..." Said wade sheepishly. Bob had finally started setting up his computer, and Wade followed suit.

(y/n) and I went upstairs to my room, but didn't close the door fast enough to drown out Wade yelling, "You two have fun up there!"

Gross.

(y/n) looked at me, questions in her eyes.

God dammit, Darkiplier.

"So..." I trailed off unsure as to how I would answer her questions. Then I decided to just go for it. I mean, Bob and Wade already knew about him.

She suddenly flung herself into my arms, surprising me. I felt hot tears against my chest.

God dammit, Darkiplier.

I knew something more was up than just being scared shitless when (y/n) started shaking. Did I need to add someone else to my head - ripping list? Probably.

"Mark..." she sobbed.

God fucking dammit, Darkiplier.

I held her closer as she told me everything. I added a bunch of names to my mental list.

I guess when Dark had tried to... my mind couldn't process it. He'd never done that before. It was mind - boggling. He was going to have a talking to.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and wow, I'm proud of myself. This is a pretty long chapter. Again, thank you for reading so far, and please don't hesitate to comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	10. Chapter 10: Confrontation

(Mark's POV)

I had to let (y/n) go to her own apartment tonight. I didn't like it, but if she couldn't sleep on the couch, where would she sleep? At least she knew about Dark.

(Your POV)

Cheese-its, some serious poop was going on in the life of Markiplier. Like I needed to worry him more? He has a life. He does not need to listen to the problems of an 18 year old girl. Jesus, at least I didn't have an evil alter - ego.

Oh, Jesus God Satan. That would suck.

I opened the door to my apartment, and the first thing I noticed was that it was dreary and empty. The second thing I noticed was a pale version of Mark. Oh, by all the gods.

He smiled seductively. Then, he walked over. Dark pushed me against the closed door.

And, for the first time in my life, I fought back.

I brought my knee up forcefully. Dark groaned and slumped over, and I karate chopped his pressure point, where his neck met his shoulder. It was exhilarating, but I felt sick. I did not like being the cause of pain. But this was self defense, so I'm good, right?

Wrong. I hated this. I would relive the 'perfect families' rather than do this.

I stopped hitting Dark when I came to that conclusion. He smirked, then smiled in an oddly disturbing way.

"You shouldn't have done that." He whispered. He seemed to become larger, a knife materializing in his hand.

I let out a shriek that was so high pitched it was nearly soundless and left me breathless.

Dark grabbed hold of my right arm. I didn't fight back. He pulled off the brace. I couldn't fight back. He pressed the knife against my skin. I shouldn't fight back. He cut the word 'worthless' on the unscathed skin. It hurt on so many levels. I met his dark, dark, eyes. I wouldn't fight back.

Dark realized this, punched me in the face, then disappeared.

I stared, unblinking, at the wall for a few minutes, then broke down into sobs. Tears that would never be revealed to Darkiplier rolled down my cheeks.

I got ready for bed and fell asleep listening to Mark, Bob, and Wade's laughter fill the room.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and holy crap, I got depressed just writing this. Wow. Anyways, thanks for reading this fanfiction so far, and I hope you're enjoying it. Remember to comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Talks

(Mark's POV)

I thought I heard shrieking, bit both Bob and Wade said I was crazy. Guess I am a bit paranoid.

We were playing prop hunt. We laughed our asses off. Especially when Wade got stuck on a can. As a car. How much more obvious can you get?

Afterwards, we started talking. Somehow we ended talking about her. Wade had made more than a few dirty jokes about (y/n) and I when Bob asked how old she was.

"18." I answered.

Wade gasped and choked on his own spit.

"Yeah, dude," I said, "You just made a joke about an 18 year old stripping. Touché."

"But I didn't-" Bob cut him off

"Dude, you're 25, right? That minus 18 is... 7. Nice. You are currently dating a kid 7 years younger than yourself."

"We're not-" I was cut off by Dark strutting into the room. He had a slight bruise on his neck. Oh, hell no.

Did he? No, he couldn't have. I am so pissed off right now.

"Hey, Dark." Bob and Wade chimed.

"Hey." Dark answered.

To someone who doesn't see him every day, he doesn't look any different. I know him though. He is my 'bad' side. And he'd done something very bad.

I jumped up and looked him dead in the eye. "I swear to god, Darkiplier, if you hurt her one more time, I will kill you."

His eyes widened. He knew I was serious.

"One cannot exist without the other." He said, trying to deter me from the thought.

"I know." I growled, then went to go check on (y/n).

I knocked on the door, anxiety building. When she opened the door and I saw her bruised face, I made the decision to spend the night.

So I did.

And (y/n) spent the night safely in my arms. Screw Wade and his stripper jokes.

That was the night I vowed to protect (y/n) at all costs.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and hey, thanks for reading! It means so much to me. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticisms? Post it in the comments!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	12. Chapter 12: Red

(Your POV)

I still hadn't shown Mark what Darkiplier had written on my upper arm. I didn't plan on it, either. Nope.

Why in the maple would I?

I was in my living room, sitting on the couch and staring at the TV- less wall. I had left Mark asleep in my bed. He is so cute when he sleeps. Hee hees.

I heard knocking at my door. Bob and Wade must be worried about their friend. Cool beans.

I hurried to my door. "Coming, coming." I mumbled. I finally made it to the large opening device. Or closing device. Whatever you want to call it. I opened toe door to find a face that was horribly familiar. A face that was burned into my memory.

Rouge.

I screamed. Rouge grabbed my arm and pulled me from the doorway. Or, was about to before a pale fist met his face.

Mark was at my side in 2.5 seconds flat, slamming the door on the scene playing out before me. Darkiplier beating the crap out of Victor Orlando Rouge, the man of my nightmares.

They were both nightmares, actually. But one was protecting me. Why? Why was Dark protecting me? It's just so confusing.

I didn't even notice the tears that slid down my face.

(Mark's POV)

I woke up to (y/n) screaming. Dark was suddenly very there in the room. I nodded, then ran to where (y/n) was. I slammed the door on Rouge. I'd seen his mug shot, and I was pissed that he even knew where she lived. Dark would keep him for me.

I don't think (y/n) knew she was crying. She just looked really confused.

I heard Wade come a runnin' and sure enough, within a matter of seconds, there was a rapid knocking and Wade's panicked voice yelling, "Mark! (y/n)! Open up!"

I sprung up from the couch that I had sat (y/n) down in, then quickly walked to the door. I opened it, pulled in Bob and Wade, then slammed the door again.

"What the hell, man?!" Yelled Bob, "We were worried as fuck!"

"What in the frick were you doing?!" Wade added his question to Bob's.

Dark appeared at my shoulder. "Mission accomplished, sir." He whispered into my ear.

"Dark! You know what he was doing, right?! Tell us!" Bob yelled.

"No need." I said. "Ask (y/n)."

Both men gaped at me like true idiots. I looked over to (y/n). She stared at me with wide, frightened eyes. I walked back to the couch, sat down, and put my arm around her shoulders. With my other hand, I held her hand, and felt her relax into me.

She looked at Bob and Wade, and motioned for them to sit down. She started her story.

It still made me pissed.

"(y/n)..." Wade said after she finished, choking up.

(y/n) looked at me with tear filled eyes. "The only reason I haven't killed myself is because I discovered Markiplier. I owe my life to you many times over."

Dark had left when she had begun. He doesn't deal well with tearjerkers, and besides, he could just snoop through my memories later.

In other words, Dark tries to be a badass, but he's just a darker version of myself.

Like when we both see (y/n) as beautiful, Dark forces himself on her while I wait for a relationship to grow. We see things the same way, but react differently. He is me. I am him. We are one. One dies, so does the other.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and holy crap. This is a pretty long chapter. I shall congratulate myself with fun characters. ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤▪■●♤♡♢♧'\|{♤□●■》《 Heh. Anyway, thanks for reading! Comment, vote, or do whatever!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	13. Chapter 13: Alert

(Your POV)

It was decided that I would be with one of the guys at all times. Except for in the bathroom. Jesus, that would be awkward.

But I could call Wade a pervert. That would be firetruckin' awesome.

Plus, Mark had told me about the stripper jokes. Not O.K. He is so getting a talking to. Wade, not Mark. Jesus. Iz does the English good. Heh. I make my own jokes.

Mark notices my smile. "What's so funny?"

"Iz does the English good." I replied. Mark laughs so hard his glasses fly off of his face. I didn't know it was that funny.

But I still can't believe I said that with a straight face. Oh, baby Jesus.

That was when Wade walked in.

"Clean jokes only, ya perv!" I said, making Mark crack up harder.

Wade frowned and walked away, saying something about how dirty jokes were the only funny ones. Poor, innocent Wade. Oh wait, he's not innocent.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and sorry for the filler chapter. I will try to write longer ones, but for now, just bear with me. Thank you. Please help me out and comment on my skills or things you want me to do. I have a plan up to a certain point, but after that, I have nothing. So please make suggestions in the comments!  
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	14. Chapter 14: Travelers

(Mark's POV)

I kicked Rouge one more time, then threw him into the woods. He won't survive long now.

I woke up sweating, thankful that I was on the couch. Good, I wasn't with (y/n). Balls, that would scare the crap out of her. Thank fuck.

Jeez, I'm turning into Dark. Sarcasm.

I turned around when I heard Dark laughing. He was flipping through my memories, and he had just gotten to the 'Iz does the English good' part. I heard his laughter intensify. Poor pervert Wade.

My phone vibrated, and I checked my texts. Looks like Jack and Yami are going to be here. Soon. I should send Dark to pick them up. I can't wait to see the looks on their frightened faces. Bob, Wade and I would laugh our butts off.

So that's what I did.

. . . . . . . . .   
45 minutes later...

Aaron and Sean walked into my apartment after Dark.

"So, Mark, I think you're more pale than Mr. Rainy over there." Remarked Jack.

"Hey!" Yami exclaimed, "You live in Rainy Town, too. Ireland is pretty overcast compared to LA."

"Shut it, ya Brit!"

I descended my stairs. "Thanks, Dark."

"What the fuck?!" Yami's wordless scream was drowned out by Sean's F-bomb. Plus, their being scared made their voices an octave higher and accents thicker.

(y/n), Dark, Bob, Wade, and I laughed in their faces.

(y/n) patted Dark on the back, and said, "All you need is a spray tan and colored contacts and people couldn't even tell the difference." Dark smiled at her.

Dark looked at me and shook his head. He wouldn't try anything else. Not her. Never again.

Dark and I teared up, and Dark dissappeared.

"Holy... Bloody hell." Yami was breathless.

"Jeez, Mark." Jack was also out of breath.

"You got duped by Mark's doppelgänger, Darkiplier." Bob informed them.

"But we had Markimash..."

"Screw you, Aaron. We have Septiplier." Sean snapped.

Jesus, when did ship names come into play?  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and hey, new chapter! Love the way your face looks right now. You are a beautiful person, and don't let others tell you otherwise. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	15. Chapter 15: Explanations

(Your POV)

Adding Aaron and Sean into the mix of Mark, Bob, Wade and I had some pretty interesting effects. Things got crazier. Why couldn't Mark have any female friends? Jesus.

After playing Gmod Murder for half an hour just for fun, the guys decided to record. I was going to get out of their way, but Mark wanted to introduce me to the Markiplites. So that ment playing a game that 8 million people would watch. Great. I'm not going to embarrass myself at all, right?

At least I wasn't as bad at games as Wade. Heh. References!

When they started, Bob and Wade kept cutting Mark off when he was doing his intro. It took him 6 tries to do it properly.

"Hello everybody! My name is Markiplier, and welcome to Murder with Yamimash, Jacksepticeye, Bob, Wade and a brand - new super exciting female!"

"Jeez, Mark!" Wade said.

"Shut up, Wade!" Mark and Bob yelled. I, of course, started laughing my butt off.

While they were acting like bickering old people, Sean had managed to kill both Yami and I. Oh, baby Jesus.

"Hey- wait! Where's (y/n) and Yami?" Mark asked.

"Who has the gun?" Asked Wade.

I had the gun, but Jack had taken it. Oh, the trixy Irishman.

"I do!" He exclaimed happily.

Mark started sniffing like a dog. "Something smells fishy..." He trailed off, realizing who was dead and who didn't have an alibi. "Jack!" He squeaked.

And that was the end of Markiplier for that round.

"And you say you're too pro." Wade snickered.

"Shut up, Wade!" Mark yelled.

Bob was too busy laughing his ass off to notice Jack sneak into the room until it was too late.

"OH SHI- aww..." Though he was out of knife range, Jack had the gun.

"I really want some tea right now..." Aaron sighed. That was what it was like for 2 hours before I decided I wanted to go to bed. The guys were going to record longer.

(Mark's POV)

"So, how's Dark?" Wade asked. At the mention of his name, Darkiplier materialized at my shoulder.

I think I saw Yami actually shudder. Pfft.

"No need to be afraid..." Dark trailed off in his most terrifying voice.

I smacked him in the arm. "Be nice to our guests!" I hissed.

"Jeez, fine!" Dark responded in a more normal voice.

"I don't think I like your tone!" I said jokingly. Dark grinned, then gave me a noogie. I broke his grip, then telepathy - ized a message to him. We smiled at each other evilly.

"What are you-" Jack started.

"RUN!" Bob had recognized the look in our eyes.

Dark tackled him first, then proceeded to tickle him. I got Jackeroonie. Yami and Wade ran like bats out of hell.

"Oh, If only there were more than 2 of me!" I sighed dramatically.

"There are- ha! There- th- there are quite enough of yous around." Bob gasped out as Dark got off of him.

"Why are there 2 of you?" Jack asked. I shrugged. I honestly have no idea as to why I had a different version of myself in the physical world. It was weird. But cool.

"No idea?" Asked Yami from the corner of the room.

"None." I looked at Dark. "You got one?"

"Nope." He said, putting his hands up.

"Guys, shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" (y/n) called from upstairs.

"So, she's cute." Yami said.

"She's 18." Wade stated, blushing.

"What you think I is do yeah?" Yami said in a baby voice, "Tell dirty jokes?"

Everyone except Wade laughed, Dark and I especially. It was an interesting night.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and thanks for reading so far. It means so much to me. Hope you're enjoying the book, and don't forget to comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	16. Chapter 16: Beatings

(Mark's POV)

After everyone else had gone to bed, Dark and I contemplated what to do with Rouge.

"We could kill him." Dark offered. I sighed. Not that. Too extreme. That would not sit well with me, the fact that I killed a man.

Even though I have threatened to rip off his head.

"Not that. We could beat the crap out of him and dump him on the streets, though." I said.

"Fine, but I still say we should kill him. He would cause less problems that way."

Dark and I made our way to the basement of the apartment complex.

"How did you- oh, never mind." My question was already answered.

Rouge was bound and gagged by what appeared to be black tentacles. Hope no tentacle porn was going on.

Jeez, that would be gross.

Rouge already looked pretty battered. He had cuts and bruises all over his face, limbs and torso. But that was nothing compared to what he was about to experience.

Time to get my hands dirty.

(Your POV)

I woke up when Mark and Dark left the apartment. They were talking in a serious tone, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Wonder what that's all about.

I thought about Dark, about how I wasn't so scared of him anymore. He was giving off a different vibe, one of protection rather than 'passion'.

God, that sounds like something out of a romance novel. Jesus.

A while later, Mark came back to the apartment. He went up the stairs, into his room. The one I was in.

Mark sighed, and went to the bathroom. After some time, he came back, went to his bed (which I was in) and cuddled up against me.

Oh, Jesus lord God baby maple carrot eggplant. Markiplier was cuddling with ME. If fangirls knew about this, I would be crucified. Christ!

Mark's breathing deepened as he snuggled closer to me. Sweet lord.

I realized that with Mark, I felt safer than I ever had before.

At that moment, at the brink of sleep, I gave my heart to Mark Edward Fischbach.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and Jesus Christ! That ending was so cute! Ahh! Um, anyone agree with me? Thanks for reading, and please comment on anything you want to. Thanks!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	17. Chapter 17: Waiting

(Your POV)

Bob and Wade have to leave tomorrow morning, and Mark is acting kinda depressed today. At least it would smell less like male.

The group (Mark, Sean, Aaron, Bob, Wade and I) were waiting in the park to meet up with Arin (Egoraptor) and Dan (Daniel Sexbang). And I'm still the only girl. Sigh.

Why? Why am I stuck in guy-topia?

"You think you're stronger than me?!" I heard Mark ask someone. They were behind me, so I couldn't really see. And, frankly, I didn't care. It's called 'spending way too much time with people of the opposite gender'.

"Yeah!" I heard Wade respond.

I felt Mark's arms wrap around my waist as he lifted me over his head like I was a 2 year old.

"Hey!" I squealed.

"I can do that!" Wade said.

"I'd like to see you try." Mark sneered.

"Challenge accepted!" Wade snarled.

The testosterone in the air was palpable.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Dark yelled, appearing next to Mark.

Mark set me down and offered me to Wade.

"Should I be offended that you're just giving me to other guys?" I asked.

Mark just smiled.

I could tell Wade tried to pick me up off the ground, but he could barely lift me 3 inches. There was a lot of grunting, and Mark was just trying to hold in laughter. Dark just laughed outright.

Wade must have gotten super embarrassed when Jack, Yami and Bob joined in the laughter. Mega embarrassed when Arin and Danny walked up, stared for about 10 seconds, and then both laughed so hard they ended up on the ground.

"Fuck off." Wade mumbled, then set me down. Didn't take that long to set me down. Like, half a second. Probably because I was an inch off the ground.

"Jeez, Mark. What have you been feeding her?" Asked Danny.

"Only carbs?" Added Arin.

"'She' can hear you. You know that, right?" I said in my most white - girl voice possible.

"Well excuse me, princess." Arin responded.

"Thanks for noticing my beautiful imaginary crown, sir Arin."

"You're welcome."

We bowed, and people laughed.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and hey, this is fun! 50 reads?! Cool beans! Never thought that was possible. So, the way I do things is write the story in a notebook, then put it on wattpad. But for this book, I only have up to chapter 23, so comment any ideas for the rest of the story!  
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbyes

(Your POV)

I woke up this morning remembering how much fun Danny and Arin brought to the table. They had to leave, though. Mark's apartment just didn't have the space for 8 people to sleep. Plus, it already smelled enough like guy.

Now, I was eating breakfast with Jack, Bob, Aaron, Wade and Mark. This was Bob and Wade's goodbye breakfast. At least Mark didn't look as sad as he did yesterday.

Yami and Sean were on the couch watching Doctor Who on BBC, Mark was at the table complaining about Doctor Who on BBC, Bob and Wade were on chairs commenting on Doctor Who on BBC, and I was sitting next to Mark quietly eating my cereal.   
"Doctor, help Clara! The weeping angels- Ahh!" Yami was getting pretty scared.

"Shut up, Aaron!" Sean said.

"Shut up, Jack!" Yami responded.

"Ladies, ladies." Mark said. He earned glares from both non - Americans.

"They call this the can't - take - a - joke travelers." Mark whispered to me.

"We heard that!" Jack and Yami yelled.

Bob and Wade just started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Yami told them.

"No!" Wade gasped out.

"Yes!" Jack said.

"No!" Bob shot back.

Mark farted. Loudly. You could've heard a pin drop. Jesus, boys are weird.

"What? I just wanted to say what I thought about this conversation." Mark said.

I laughed.

"They make a cute couple." Jack observed.

"Told ya!" Wade said.

"You didn't say we would make a cute couple, Wade," I said, "You said that I would strip for Markiplier."

"Oh, snap!" Bob exclaimed.

"That was a joke!" Wade yelled.

"Hey, Wade, are you packed?" Bob the buzz kill asked.

"Yeah..." Wade sighed.

"You realize we have to leave in, like, 15 minutes, right?"

"Yeah..."

We all teared up a bit. We were saying goodbye to 2 good friends, even if only for a little while.

"Have fun..." Yami said, uncomfortable.

Dark appeared, and hugged the 2 men. Mark gasped, yelled, "Group hug!" and ran in to join them.

Jack won, Aaron lost, and I placed second. Pretty good for an orphan.

Mark kissed the top of my head.

Wade cleared his throat.

We both blushed.

Everyone laughed.

Bob and Wade said their goodbyes, then left.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I lurve me some fanfiction writin'. Thank you for reading, and please comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	19. Chapter 19: Relationships

(Your POV)

It was quiet in the house of Markiplier for the next few days. The absence of Bob and Wade kind of broke something. I mean, things still got loud, but not as often.

It was amazing. Holy god, it was amazing.

Mark and I had a lot more free time. We took the major task of cleaning up my apartment, and buying new appliances. Maybe, sometime in the near future, I could live there again.

One day, we got into a conversation about who I shipped him with before I knew him. He already knew I was (and still am) a fangirl, and he got curious.

"Markimash was pretty amazing. Wadeiplier was great, too. So was Jackseptiplier. I pretty much shipped all of them."

"Wow. Didn't know how many shippings there were."

"Basically, if you collaborated with someone, you were shipped with them."

"Huh."

"I have one complaint about Markimash, though."

"And that is...?"

"Yami was always the girl."

"Oh."

"I mean, always."

"I never got to be a girl?"

"Nope."

"Ugh."

"Why was I always the girl?" Aaron asked, butting into the conversation.

"Little Yami is a girl?" Asked Sean, also butting.

"Little Yami?" I questioned, "What is a 'Little Yami'?"

"The nickname ment to annoy the living hell out of me." Aaron answered glumly.

"Little Yami, why art thou annoyed?" Jack said in a sing - song voice.

"Shut it, JackSeaniceye." Yami growled.

"Ladies, ladies. No need to fight over me. The girliplier position might just be filled right now, and you guys are not the Ipliers for me." Mark then turned to me. "(y/n), will you be my girliplier?"

Holy Jesus eggplant squared.

"Yes!" Holy hell, yes!

Mark crowed. Yami and Jack clapped. Dark materialized and patted Mark on the back.

I felt the darkness that had been weighing me down my entire life start to lift.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and yes, another chapter done! How Cool Is THAT?! not very... Anyway, hope you are looking forward to another installment of Sorry, Neighbors! Please comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	20. Chapter 20: Fans

(Mark's POV)

I'd uploaded the video with (y/n) in ti and there was mostly positive comments. I mean, there were some trolls, or the crazy fangirls who think I'm their 'soul mate'. But still, people were mostly positive, and I am proud of their welcoming comments.

(Your POV)

Mark wanted to go to the park with me for a picnic. Jack and Yami were pretty understanding, and didn't want to go.

"What kind of sandwich do you want, (y/n)?!" Mark yelled.

I'd walked into the kitchen a few minutes ago. Huh. Guess he didn't notice.

I'm gonna be an eggplant and scare the crap out of him.

I snuck up behind him and waited until nothing was in his hands so sandwich didn't go flying. Don't wanna clean up that mess. That would suck.

"TURKEY!" I screamed in his ear.

"Holy BALLS!" Mark yelled as he flinched away. Dark appeared, and just laughed. And laughed. Mark glared at him.

Then he looked at me. "Want any mayo on that?"

. . . . . . . . .   
15 minutes later...

We were on a hill, under a tree. One of the most cliché places to be on a date.

Praise a potato, I'm starting to like clichés.

"How are you liking your first date?" Mark asked.

"It's going pretty well. Are you asking if we're getting to second base?"

"What's second base?"

"Kissing."

He blushed. "I'm not forcing you to do anything. Am I rushing you? I'm not trying to. Don't feel obligated-"

"Are you rambling?"

Mark turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Maybe. I mean, you're 18. I'm 25. There is a small age gap between us, and I really don't want to make you do anything you don't want to do."

I smiled at him. He's cuter than a pumpkin in a pansy patch. Or, in other words, holy maple, he's hot.

That was when the fangirls arrived. I swear, they're part bloodhound.

In the past few days, anytime Mark or Jack or Yami have been out and about, they are taken down by fans. No matter where they are. They must have supreme self - control, because I was getting annoyed, and I wasn't even the point of focus. I love fellow fans, but these the guys just get swamped.

"Hello, Mr. Iplier. Uh, how are you?" One of the girls said. Oh, she must be nervous. My annoyance faded away as sympathy took it's place.

"You must be a fan. I'm good, how are you?" Mark said gently.

Ultimate self - control. Must be a saint.

I mean, I was a fangirl. I still am a fangirl. I just never had the courage to walk up and say hi to any object of my fangirling, though. Glad Mark said hi. Jesus maple, I'm so glad he did.

The girls were gone within 10 minutes, then we were back to first date mode.

After I finished eating, I laid down and looked at pictures in the clouds.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked, smiling.

"Looking at the cloud dragon. "

"Oh."

He laid down next to me.

"That's not a dragon, that's a horse."

"It has wings, and it's breathing fire. Therefore, it's a dragon."

"It's carrying a cloaked rider on a cold night. That 'fire' of yours is condensed breath. Horse."

"Nuh - uh"

"Yeah - huh"

"Nope."

"Yep."

"It's a dragon."

"Horse."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever." I conceded. It would shorten the war by 5 years and save millions of lives.

"I win! Yes!" Mark crowed.

"Do you always get what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then why am I dating you?"

"Because of my strongness, hotness, and smartness."

"Is strongness even a word?"

"No."

I grinned at him, and I could see where this was going to go.

He leaned in slowly, giving me time to pull away. I didn't.

Then Mark Fischbach kissed me.

I could see the sparks fly. Everything let loose, and I could see my love for him. Everyone says it's pink, but it's really a desperate red.

Jesus Christ eggplant squared lord God maple baby Buddha Ra Zeus father son holy sprit. Amen.

Mark wrapped his arms around me, and held me closer in a tight embrace.

I don't know how long it was, but after a while, Mark broke the kiss. It felt like not long enough.

We ambled around in the park for a little bit, holding hands constantly. He drove us home, and I slept in my apartment.

I dreamed about our kiss.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and this might be my longest chapter yet! Cool! So we finally get some proper x reader action in the 20th chapter. Kinda slow, right? Sorry. By the way, thanks for reading! Please comment if you enjoyed!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	21. Chapter 21: Leaving

(Your POV)

It's been almost a week since my first date with Mark. In that time, we have had multiple tickle fights, and for the last 3 days, we have had what Sean and Aaron call the 'cuddle war'.

Speaking of which, the two foreigners had to leave in a little less than a week. Jesus, at least we can Skype.

I was just chillin' in my apartment, thinking about Mark and his rockin' bod. Also, I was trying to sound cool.

I was disturbed from my daydream by a loud crash emanating from the living room. Huh. I thought the guys were recording at the grump office. Are they pranking me?

They better freaking not be.

I walked down the stairs to meet something that I did not want to. A man from my past. A man I had been trying to forget since I was 14.

Castea.

I was too startled, too frightened to even think about uttering a sound. I just froze.

Even when he took me out of my house.

Even when he forced me into his car.

My mind started working when it was way too late.

. . . . . . . . .  
2 hours later...

(Mark's POV)

I'd finally gotten home from the grump office. Why is Danny so sexy?

It's a joke.

I went to (y/n)'s apartment to be horror struck by a note obviously meant to piss me off.

Dark started to search as I contemplated killing Castea.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I'm sorry, it's part of the story. I'm gonna need suggestions quick, because I'm going to run out of pre - written stuff in 2 chapters. Please help me out by commenting!  
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	22. Chapter 22: Lost

(Your POV)

I've been stuck in the House of Horrors for 2 days now. I've been whipped, punched, electrocuted, kicked and choked.

I haven't been raped, so that's a plus.

I've been branded. I just got branded. I have a 'C' burned onto my back. I'm his slave. I'm Castea's slave.

Oh, Mark. My heart broke when I thought of him. I hope he's okay.

I blacked out from pain when Master came in and smacked my just - burnt back.

(Mark's POV)

"This is all my fault."

"Mark, it is not your fault. You had nothing to do with this." Bob responded.

Both him and Wade had come back as quick as they could. Jack had called them. The only reason I didn't was because I was too busy freaking out.

"Dude, stop beating yourself up." Said Danny. He and the rest of the Grumps were helping out.

What the hell else can I do? I'm useless at this point. Instead of saying that, I just nod.

I'd been searching with Dark until everyone had made me come home, about 4 hours ago. I haven't slept at all within the last 48 hours.

Can't save her when I haven't slept. I would be useless in a fight.

Jack, Yami, Wade and the rest of the Grumps were out there looking for (y/n).

So was Dark. He didn't need sleep.

I got in bed thinking about how worthless I am.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I need suggestions. Quick! Thanks for reading and please comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	23. Chapter 23: Pain

(Your POV)

I can't take this anymore.

It's been 5 days since I was kidnapped. 3 days since I was branded. 7 minutes since I was whipped last. 

And, Master was starving me. I haven't eaten since before I was taken.

I have started cutting again. I was clean for 2 weeks. That ended quickly. Mark would be so mad.

Oh, Mark. My heart shattered.

That is the worst part. I used to be emotionally untouchable. Now it's just out there. I can take physical, even mental pain. I'm not used to heartbreak.

I can't take this anymore.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and that is the end of pre - written stuff. I'm out on a limb here. I have plans for the next chapter, but it isn't edited at all, because it is still in my head. I need help! Comment any ideas for the future of the story. Please.   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	24. Chapter 24: Saved

(Mark's POV)

6 days have passed since (y/n) was taken. I'm completely restless.

I was walking down an abandoned street, where the apartment buildings were about to collapse, calling (y/n)'s name like she was a lost puppy. That's when I heard it. A scream of pain.

It was her.

I ran to the building the yell was coming from. I broke down the rotting door to find a nightmare.

She was on the floor. Unconscious. Bleeding. Broken. Dark was there in a second.

They're on the way. He told me in my mind. Good. I'd need someone to keep me from murdering Castea.

I like the 'murdering' part, but not so much the 'keep me from' part. Dark said.

I heard movement coming from the ceiling. Probably another floor to this building. Dark dissappeared to bind and stop any escape plans this guy was going to attempt while I tried to save (y/n). I took off my shirt, using the cloth to try to stop the bleeding.

It took a few minutes, but the blood went from gushing to trickling. I hope it's not because she's running out of blood, but more my pressing on as many gashes as possible.

The next thing I knew, the house was flooded with people. The Grumps, Bob, Wade, Jack and Yami were there, and pretty soon, so were the police. Shit, can't murder anyone now.

(y/n) was taken out on a stretcher. The paramedics said I did a great job as a first - responder. I just hope I was good enough. I just hope she's still here. I don't know what I would do without her.

The only thing that registered after that was a brief glance at the face of (y/n)'s abuser. The blonde - haired, blue - eyed white son of a bitch. His hair was long and greasy. He had a pink scar going from his nose to his eye. And he looked kind of like a pitbull.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and thank you for reading so far into the book. I kind of expected no one to read this because my skills are horrible. Please comment on what you want to happen next, and it will probably be done.   
You all deserve a cookie. Bye!


	25. Chapter 25: Sleep

(Mark's POV)

"Think of it like she's sleeping. For a very long time. She'll wake up, don't worry." The doctor finished explaining. "You can go in now."

She's not dead. She's not dead. I chanted in my head. Dark joined in. For some reason, a third voice in my head chanted the sentence, too. I must be going insane.

I sighed, then walked slowly to the room (y/n) was in. I paused at the door, listening for any sounds in the room. There were only beeps from the heart rate monitor, and the sound of air being pushed in and out of a machine. (y/n) couldn't breathe by herself.

I pushed open the door, and confronted my own personal nightmare.

(Your POV)

I was having a weird out - of - body experience. I could see myself on the floor, and I looked nasty. Blood everywhere. The last thing I remember is screaming bloody murder when Master beat me.

There was the sound of wood snapping at the door. Both Mark and Dark rushed in. I could hear Master moving around on the second floor. He must have heard that, and he was going to escape via the fire escape.

Dark dissappeared. I would've followed, but I was suddenly mesmerized by the sight of my own blood. Did I really have that much?

Mark knelt down, taking off his shirt and placing it on the biggest wounds. The bleeding was stopping when Mark's posse arrived. Suzy was the one who called 911.

More quickly than I had thought, the EMTs had arrived. They took my body away to a hospital, but I stayed with Mark. I stayed with him when he went to the hospital I was in. I was with him in the waiting room. He was silent, only speaking when spoken to, always one word answers.

I was with him when the doctor came. Guess I'm in a coma. That's weird to think about. I'm still aware, but I can't do anything. Everything I knew about a coma was that the person didn't move, didn't respond.

I was right here.

I followed Mark when he went to my hospital room. Then I stopped.

There was a ghost of a guy that looked like Mark, but had pink hair, a pink mustache, and was wearing a pink suit. My Markiplier fangirl senses kicked in.

Wilford Warfstache.

Wilford looked at me and put his finger to his lips. I nodded. Like I could say anything anyway.

Mark paused at the door to my room, then went in.

"Oh, God, no. (y/n), if you can hear me, please don't leave me." Mark's voice broke at the end.

I didn't plan on it.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I'm going to be posting whenever I can, but it's probably going to be spastic. I sincerely thank you for reading and please let me know what you want done with the story. Please help me out by commenting.   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	26. Chapter 26: Please

(Mark's POV)

"Oh, God, no. (y/n), if you can hear me, please don't leave me." My voice broke. She looked bad. I took her hand in my own. It was cold.

Tears formed in my eyes. I can't imagine life without her, and I've only known her for a short time. I started talking to her. Anything to fill the silence that grew heavy in this room. I'm not leaving until she is.

I pulled out my phone to do a vlog explaining why there weren't going to be videos on my channel for a while.

After the recording was posted on YouTube, quiet got the better of me again. Then I started blathering. 

"Please, wake up. For me. Please, please, please. Wake up. I can't live without you. You are my world. Please wake up. I won't let anyone hurt you again. Please. (y/n). Please." I whispered the last part.

I kept talking to her, and held her skinny hand in my 2 meat cleavers. I felt as if it were my fault.

Why wasn't Dark here?

I'm keeping an eye on Castea. He said.

And I'm keeping an eye on you, Mark. A voice whispered to me. What the hell?!

It sounded familiar. I got a glimpse of pink in the corner of my eye. Then it hit me.

"Wilford?!"   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I had to make it less depressing. So here you go, Mr. Warfstache, in da house! Please comment on where you want the story to go.   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	27. Chapter 27: Repeated

(Your POV)

It's been a while now. I couldn't tell in the prison that is the hospital. Mark gets 3 meals and sleeps once. I've measured that out to 3 sleeps and 11 meals. So, 3 and a half days?

I think he discovered Wilford. I keep seeing flashes of pink everywhere. And flashes of black. I'm guessing that is Dark.

Mark's found his new favorite word. It's 'please'. And I try to wake up. I can't, and it makes me feel like I failed Mark.

I pushed my mind back into my body. I met the same wall I always do. I can read minds like this. Like if I did it to Mark right now.

Please. What If she doesn't wake up? I can't believe that will happen. I have to stay strong. Please.

I recoiled. His thoughts were depressing. I'm just glad people visit him every day. It was Danny and Arin this morning. We have yet to meet the afternoon entourage.

I linked to Mark's mind again.

Please, (y/n). Wake up for me. I will never harm you. I will make sure you are safe. I promise. Please. I need you. Please. Don't leave me. I tried to save you. I'm so sorry I didn't get there sooner. Please wake up. Please.

My sadness overwhelmed me.

. . . . . . . . .  
19 sleeps later...

We're on the 21st day. I think. I'm so frustrated. I can't do anything, and Mark has been eating less and less with each passing day.

Please. Dear friend, I need you. I can't imagine life without you. Please.

Then Mark said something that shocked me.

"If you need to leave, don't let me hold you back, (y/n). I give you my blessing. I can take it. If you have to go, do it. I don't want to be the cause of your pain."

I'd never considered passing on. I realized I could do that now. I can be away from the pain. Away from my past. From those who want to harm me. I can leave the broken, scarred body. Away from the branding. The 'C' that will forever be on my body.

Away from Mark. From my newfound freinds. Did the pros outweigh the cons? There were more former parents looking for a girl that was pre - broken to make do work.

There is only one choice for me.  
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I love cliffhangers. Don't you? Fun! Thank you for reading and please comment!   
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	28. Chapter 28: Slipping

(Mark's POV)

The heart rate monitor is going haywire. It started beeping weirdly a minute ago, and now it's beeping fast. Too fast.

She's leaving me. And I have to stay strong. For her.

The nurses came rushing in. They took her out of the room. I'm never going to see her smile again. Hear her giggle again. Feel her nuzzling closer to me. Taste her sweet lips. Smell her floral - scented hair.

It's all gone.

I put my head in my hands, and began to shut down.

(Your POV)

My one regret would be leaving Mark.

I would never forgive myself if I let him slip away. He's the only one who cared. I forced myself back into my body on the strength of this realization. I started to feel movement. Or, I was being moved. I couldn't move. Shit. Now I get to not move. Yay.

By the time I could tell where I was, I had been placed in the room with Mark again. He was crying. I itched to touch him again. To comfort him. To hold him until his sobs stopped and the tears dried.

I felt Mark take my hand.

I found I can twitch my fingers.

"(y/n)?!" Mark gasped. I tried to open my eyes, and succeeded.

He looked like a grieving angel. His eyes were red and puffy, but his beauty shined through.

I joined in crying, and as the 'afternoon' Mark visitors came in (Suzy and Jack), realized I did a good.

Dark materialized, and so did a pink - haired man in a pink suit with a warfstache.

So Wilford was alive.

And I had chosen right.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and I think that is a pretty good ending. I'll write an epilogue. After that, I think the story is done. Thank you for reading, and please leave a vote!  
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


	29. Epilogue

(Your POV)

"I still don't think I'm ready." Mark said as we went to see the baby growing in my belly.

"This is your second one. How are you not ready yet?" I questioned him.

"We all know that Crystal is a beautiful young girl, and that she is perfect. I'm just thinking about when we have 2 teenagers simultaneously. Ugh."

I looked at my husband of 2 years incredulously. "Really?" We had gotten married after 2 years of dating.

"Um, yeah?"

"Let's think of baby names."

"Nemo if it's a boy, Chica if it's a girl."

"You're really naming our kid after a killer animatronic chicken?"

"Yep."

"Kewl."

. . . . . . . . .  
18 years later...

"Goodbye, hon." I called after Nemo.

"Bye, Ma! Gonna see you for Christmas!"

"Have fun at college! Don't let the cops catch you if you're drunk!" My   
47 year old husband yelled.

Nemo drove off, his black hair rustling in the wind made by his convertible.

I couldn't express how proud I was of him. Getting into Harvard? Pretty amazing! I turned around and kissed Mark. Both Dark and Wilford had kids now. Dark had one boy named Daniel. Wilford had a girl named Shelly. And they had beautiful wives.

All of the Youtubers had significant others. And we all lived happily ever after.   
☆  
Hey, people! Fadefur here, and that is how to make a cheesy ending! Hope you enjoyed the story, and goodbye for now!  
You deserve a cookie. Bye!


End file.
